


A Kiss on A Fist

by AFloatInShips



Category: Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Blood and Injury, Cussing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fist Fights, Hugs, Love Confessions, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Protectiveness, Rating May Change, Secret Crush, Shooting, noticed a lack of this couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFloatInShips/pseuds/AFloatInShips
Summary: After a rough encounter with a vile character, Emilie de Rochefort has to spend a week with her supposed rival but in actuality massive crush, Asuka Kazama. Will poor Lili be able to control her feelings for the fighter long enough for her to survive the week, or will she buckle over and tell the girl about all the ways she adores her...
Relationships: Kazama Asuka/Emilie ''Lili'' de Rochefort, Lars Alexandersson/Alisa Bosconovitch
Comments: 28
Kudos: 28





	1. The Walk Home

“Hey Asuka” Emilie de Rochefort was many things. A talented dancer, A fantastic fighter, A rich girl.

“What is it, Lili?” Asuka asked, standing up from taking off her bike lock. The girl turned and faced Lili.

“Well, my rival, I was just wondering if you would maybe want to fight tomorrow,” She started, lowering her voice just a bit and speaking really fast, “And maybe hang out after.” 

“Huh? You know I can’t understand you when you speak too fast.” Asuka said, scratching her head. 

Lili sighed, “I said we should have a fight tomorrow so I can finally destroy her.” 

“Ha like that would ever happen,” Asuka laughed, “But sure, I am always up for a fight against you.” 

Lili put her face behind her arm, trying to conceal the harsh blush that came to her cheeks. 

Emilie de Rochefort was many things, and gay disaster has been added to the top of the list. 

Asuka picked up her bike and set it down, hopping on and turning to Lili, “Whelp, looks like we have a fight tomorrow, so see you then.” 

Asuka stuck out her hand and Lili grabbed it, placing a kiss on Asuka’s fist. “You are so weird,” Asuka replied, taking notice of a lack of a limo, “Hey, where is your ride?” 

“Oh, Sebastian is taking a vacation at my behest. Poor man will work himself into the grave,” Lili put her hand on her chin before turning her head with a big smile, “So, I shall be walking home this week.” 

Something about this irked Asuka, “Alone?!?!”

“Yes, alone. What? Do you want to walk with me?” Lili smirked, causing Asuka to blush. 

“W-well, I just don’t know if it is safe,” Asuka was trying to think of a good excuse, “How are we supposed to fight tomorrow if you are hurt by someone?” 

Lili laughed, “Please Asuka, I am a big girl. I will be fine.” 

Asuka still looked worried, she quickly kicked up her kickstand and took off, surprising Lili just a bit.

After Asuka was out of sight, Lili dropped her bag real quick and bent down, letting out a squeal. 

“Sois calme, mon coeur!” Lili exclaimed, patting her chest. She honestly wanted very little else than to just date Asuka, maybe even marry her.  She was young and bold but keeping up that hateful attitude with Asuka was impossible when she literally felt like kissing her at every moment. 

Lili regained her posture and picked up her bag, making her way down the street to her apartment she had been renting. It was quite the lengthy walk but Lili knew it well. She would sometimes stare off and memorize every single tiny thing or small details. The way the sidewalk curved, how many buildings there were, how strands would get into Asuka’s face while she wasn’t paying attention, just the important things. 

*crick* 

Lili turned as she heard what sounded like a stick breaking behind her. 

Lili walked into an alleyway, stopping to just make sure she wasn’t being followed. 

When she turned back around, she was met with a horrible sight. “Well, well, well, if it isn’t the little princess.” 

Bryan Fury, the most vile human on earth, was standing in front of the monaccon girl. 

Lili had fought him once or twice before, but she never really managed to beat him.  Now here he was, standing in front of her with his skull bandana on. 

“Why is a little princess like you in my damn alley?” Bryan sneered, fixing his jacket. 

“Hmm, I think I took a wrong turn and ended up in dipshit valley.” Lili replied, trying to back out of the alley.

“I wouldn’t take another fucking step if I were you,” Bryan yelled, throwing a grate towards the front of the alleyway. Lili stopped before she could be hit, turning towards Bryan. The American approached the Monacan, “A certain acquaintance of your dad has hired me to deal with him, so I figured why not end his stupid fucking daughter before going after him.”

Lili’s blood went cold as fear took her a bit, but she knew she had an honor to uphold, “Oh please, like a brutish savage like you could take down even a hair on a Rochefort. Why don’t you just give u-UAGH” 

Bryan lunged at Lili, with rage filling his punch. Lili managed to dodge his attack, dropping her bag and delivering a kick into his rib. 

Bryan let out a pleased sound as he turned to Lili, “I love it when they play rough.” He swung a few more times and Lili dodged all of them. 

S he was about to deliver a hit to his face when he got a lucky hit directly to Lili’s torso, causing her to throw up blood. 

The hit pushed her back, hitting her head on the dumpster and causing everything to go a bit fuzzy.

She heard Bryan cackle but couldn’t quite make out his figure. “Oh, what a shame, the princess has taken a tumble. I was hoping for a longer fight but if you are going to go limp, then I am not going to waste my time and fucking kill you!”

Lili felt Bryan’s hand as it grabbed the back of her shirt, pulling her so she was facing upwards. 

Bryan sat on her chest, she heard his knuckles crack, “Sweet dreams, princ-”

“HEY! DICKWAD!” Bryan turned his head to wherever the voice was coming from, only to be smacked across the face with the back wheel of a bike, knocking off his mask and causing blood to spew out of his mouth upon impact. He looked at his attacker only to be met with the fist of Asuka slamming into neck.

“Ack! The bimbo bitch!” He said as he coddled his neck and spat out a tooth.

Asuka stood in a protecting stance between Bryan and the still blinded Lili, “Bryan Fury, what the hell are you doing here?” 

“Blondie has a price on her head,” Fury pointed to Asuka, “Why don’t you just run along? I thought you hated her!” Asuka still had a stoic face on, walking to block Bryan at all points from Lili. 

“Fine, have it your way. I’ll just kill you too!” Bryan rushed Asuka, who kicked the man in the face, making him turn right around. 

She then grabbed a glass bottle, smashed it against a wall, and slammed it into the side of Bryan’s cheek. 

Bryan let out a horrifying scream as Asuka picked up Lili and ran to her bike.

She placed Lili in a sitting position on the center bar of her bike and began pedaling as fast as sh e could as Bryan ripped the glass from his cheek, blood gushing out. 

“YOU FUCKING BITCH! I’LL KILL THE BOTH OF YOU!” Asuka heard Bryan yelling as she pedaled out of the area. 

She didn’t stop until she was sure both of them were at least a few streets away from Bryan .

Once there, she stopped her bike and lifted Lili off, placing her on the ground and inspecting her.

There was blood on her skirt she assumed came from Bryan’s punch to her stomach. 

“Lili. hey Lili can you hear me?” Asuka said, not quite sure what to do. She tapped Lili’s forehead until Lili’s eyes slowly opened. She went to speak but she began coughing up some blood. Asuka pulled out a napkin and wiped the blood off, helping the Monacan sit up. 

“Asuka, what are you doing here?” Lili asked, looking at Asuka.

“Well, when I took off on my bike, I felt bad leaving you behind so I decided to come back for you. That is when I saw Bryan and I lost all thought other than to just protect you.” Asuka said, a mild blush coming to her face. Lili was grateful, but she was also wishing she could keep her massive blush from coming to her cheeks, “Thanks, Asuka.” 

Asuka looked off for a second before wrapping her arms around Lili, smothering the Blonde’s face with her breasts. Lili could not control the blush as she buried her face into the bosom of her rival.

“I am so sorry, Lili. I should have been there for you.” Asuka sounded like she was on the verge of tears, and it made Lili feel horrible.

“Hey, Asuka, it is okay really. I should have been more careful." Lili said, a bit muffled. 

Asuka let go of Lili, Lili wishing to be back in the embrace of her crush. 

“Sebastian doesn’t get back until a week right?” Asuka asked, Lili nodded, “Then I shall be your bodyguard, you are staying at my house and out of harm’s way until we make sure you are completely safe.” 

“YES! AMAZING PLAN!” Lili shouted, not even hesitating. 

Lili tried to stand up, but got woozy and fell back down, this prompted Asuka to jump up and scoop Lili into her arms, placing her back onto the bike, “come on Lili, we only have a few blocks to go.” 

Lili held onto Asuka as they pedaled to Asuka’s house. Lili had no idea how she was supposed to survive a week living under the same roof as her crush, let alone the one who viewed her as her rival...


	2. Day 1 (Same Day as Fury Incident)

Lili wasn’t sure what she was expecting Asuka’s house to be like, but surely not this. The house was moderately small with only two rooms, a kitchen, a living room, and a bathroom. Nothing compared to Lili’s house in Monaco or even the one she rented here.

Asuka carried Lili into the living room and set her down.

Lili had begun feeling more conscience but a sharp pain had overtaken her leg, as she looked down she saw it had a giant gash. “Wha-when did this happen?” She asked, looking at Asuka. “Bryan hit it rather hard as I got there, I guess you didn’t feel it due to the concussion.” Asuka replied as she grabbed some bandages and wrapped them around the blonde’s legs.

As soon as she finished, she ran to a closet, grabbed some blankets and began covering the windows.

Lili watched her, slightly confused, “Um, what are you doing?”

“I am covering up any way that Bryan or any of the others can find out you are here,” she put the last blanket up, “Until Sebastian gets back, I am your personal bodyguard. No one is coming in or out without my permission. My father is out of town for a few days so I have enough food to last us the week.”

Asuka sat down in a chair across from Lili, “You have my word when I say that no one is getting to you.”

Lili was certainly grateful the room was darkened to hide her blush, but she honestly wasn’t too sure why Asuka was going through all this trouble for her, “Asuka, I could probably just call Sebastian to come and get me. I don’t want to be a bother for you.”

Asuka shook her head, “It is fine, really. Sebastian deserves the break and I am not above making sure you’re alright.” Lili couldn’t quite make it out but it seemed like Asuka had a bit of a blush to her cheeks. Lili tried to still her heart as the two sat in silence.

A moment afterward, Asuka got up and sat on the sofa next to Lili, checking her head to make sure that there wasn’t any permanent damage done by Bryan. “My aunt is a medical professional so she taught me a bit about concussions. You seem to be fine though.” Lili was finding it rather hard to breathe as Asuka was checking her pulse, “your pulse seems to be elevated a bit.”

Lili let out a laugh, “Oh, sorry, just some excitement, I suppose. Due to this whole situation.”

Asuka smiled at her, “That is perfectly understandable. We should probably rest for the day,” Asuka stood up and scratched the back of her head, “We only have two rooms, and I refuse to let you sleep alone, so we are going to have to share a bed for this week.”

Lili was quite distracted by the gorgeous spectacle in front of her before, “Alright,” before what Asuka said clicked in her mind, “wait, WHAT?!?!”

* * *

“Then that bitch stabbed me with a glass bottle and took off.” Bryan Fury was getting his cheek stitched up as Dragunov and Feng Wei were looking upon him.

“Did you at least see where the two went?” Feng Wei asked.

“No, I lost sight of them after chasing them down a street or two. Didn’t help when I got hit by a car.” Bryan said.

Feng Wei looked at Dragunov who stared back at him. “The amount of brooding in this one room is near nuclear level.” Bryan said, laughing.

“...” Dragunov did a spin kick directly into Bryan’s face, sending the American to one side of the room.

“Ah, you fucking asshole.” Bryan said, getting back up.

Dragunov pulled a sniper off the wall and left the convoy.

Feng Wei looked back at Bryan, “We need to be prepared for the word. As soon as Dragunov finds Kazama, we strike.”

Bryan shook his head, wondering why he accepted this job.

 _“Oh right, the paycheck”_ Bryan thought, laughing to himself.

* * *

Lili found herself in Asuka’s bed, the gang mediator was grabbing some Pajamas for the Monacan.

Lili noted how soft it was and how it was a bit small, blushing once more at the prospect of being close to Asuka whilst sleeping.

Asuka came in, “Alright, these PJs should fit you.” Asuka placed down a pair of shorts and a shirt, “I’ll be waiting outside the door.”

Asuka got out of the room as Lili undressed.

As she sat there, she looked at a picture frame, in it stood Asuka with an older gentleman who Lili assumed was her father. The man looked tired but genuinely happy as a younger Asuka was holding what appeared to be a championship belt. Lili chuckled as she looked at the younger version of her crush.

Lili put on the shirt Asuka gave her as her crush came through the door. Lili felt a blood vessel about to burst in her nose as she looked upon her crush’s attire.

Asuka wore a pair of sweatpants on the bottom half but on the top it was only her bra holding up her breasts.

“Sorry Lili, I normally sleep in just my underwear so I hope this is fine.” Asuka said, slightly nervous.

Lili couldn’t feel a reply coming up as she observed the finer features of her crush, how they appeared silky smooth and observably soft to touch. Lili noticed that Asuka was blushing as she finally found the words, “I-i-it it p-perfectly alright! I think it will be n-n-nice.”

Asuka smiled as she climbed under the covers with Lili. She patted Lili’s cheek and said, “It is going to be alright Lili. I’ll keep you safe.”

“Thank you Asuka. I really appreciate it.” Lili said, nuzzling into Asuka’s touch.

Asuka pulled her hand away and turned the opposite way, causing Lili to miss her touch. Lili stuck her hand forward, wanting to touch Asuka back, but decided against it, flipping over.

As she settled down and slept, Asuka fought everything in her body not to turn herself over and hold Lili to her own body….


	3.  Day 2

Asuka woke up early. In her sleepy state, she reached over to the other side of the bed, pulling in the other pillow to get a few more minutes of sleep. Only thing was, the pillow seemed to have a hair like substance on it. Asuka opened her eyes and saw the back of Lili’s head. 

She quickly got up out of bed, remembering the events of the day prior. She pulled the blanket back up and tucked Lili back in. She brushed some hair from Lili’s face, taking note of just how pretty Lili was, before heading to the kitchen.

“She had a rough day yesterday, I should make her Omurice.” She reached into the fridge and pulled out some eggs. She quickly but thoroughly put together the main ingredients before beginning to cook.

After years of living with her father alone, she had managed to teach herself how to cook. With quick speed, she managed to put together two plates of Omurice.

She grabbed the bottle and put a huge heart on Lili’s before turning to hers to pu-

* **CRASH***

As quickly as the noise came, Asuka dropped the bottle and ran to her bedroom door. She kicked open the door and got into a fight position. 

When she saw what made the noise, however, she quickly had to cover her mouth with her hand to stifle her giggle.

On the floor next to her bed lay Lili, on the floor, “I had tried to get up, it failed.” Her face was red as Asuka couldn’t help but laugh. She walked over and picked Lili up bridal style.

Lili couldn't help but look at Asuka’s breasts as the japanese girl forgot to put a shirt over them when she got up, they were almost hypnotizing to the monacan.

Lili was sat down at the table as Asuka got the breakfast she made. 

She placed the one with the big heart on it in front of Lili, making her blush.  Asuka began chowing down as Lili savored every bite. Lili has had many refined and delectable meals, but something about the way Asuka made the Omurice was absolutely delicious to her. She finished her meal as Asuka cleaned off her plate. 

Lili stumbled her way to the sink to put her sink down when she noticed something, “Asuka you have a little something on your face.” 

She pulled out a handkerchief and wiped some food off of the side of Asuka’s mouth. 

The Japanese girl didn’t know what to do as her cheeks began to heat up, turning a bright red. 

A suka could barely even breathe as Lili flicked off the food and turned around, falling directly on her face. Asuka regained herself as she helped Lili to her feet, carrying the girl to the front room and sitting her down on the sofa, she walked to her dad’s room and grabbed his old cane. 

She returned to Lili, “Here. This should help with your leg.” 

Lili smiled as Asuka gave her the cane, “Thanks, maybe now I can stop making a fool of myself.” 

“Nah, you will always be a fool to me,” Asuka said, causing Lili to chuckle, “I’m going to go take a bath. The remote is right there if you want to watch anything.” 

“Alright,” Lili replied, grabbing the remote. 

\--

As Asuka sat in the bath, she couldn’t help but think of Lili.  _ Why am I so focused on helping her?  _ As Asuka pondered this question, she began to reflect on their biggest meetings to date...

  
  
_ Asuka’s thoughts: _

The Iron Fist Tournament 5 was a rather remarkable time for me. 

I entered so I could get revenge for my father against the miserable fool known as Feng Wei.

There was just one problem with that: Feng Wei didn’t enter the tournament. 

It was alright though, because I met some pretty cool people. 

I met my cousin Jin, even if we had a big misunderstanding and he is kind of an ass now. 

That was also where I met Lili.

We were scheduled for a fight, Asuka Kazama the Gang Mediator vs Emilie De Rochefort the Rich Girl.

Upon looking at Lili, I could tell she didn’t belong there. She was very snobbish and clean while every other fighter looked as if they never took a bath.

“I am Emilie de Rochefort, proud heir of the De Rochefort family. I am here to beat you in a match.” I remember her saying, proud of it too. 

“Sup, Asuka Kazama” I replied

“To what family?” Lili asked

“The Kazamas”

I really wasn’t the best for words then, or even now.

Skipping to the point, it was my hardest battle to that point.  Lili’s style was unique, nothing I had ever trained against before. I barely won thanks to having more stamina than her.

After the battle, I was waiting for the next match when Lili walked up to me. “Asuka Kazama, I was thoroughly impressed with your movements.”

“heh thanks.” I remember blushing and putting my hand behind my head 

“I shall be back for a rematch someday.” With that, Lili turned her back to me and walked off. 

As I watched her walk away, I couldn’t help but feel some sort of feeling in my chest. I passed it off as gas, but what if…

Uh, anyway, the next encounter with Lili. 

I was riding my bike to school due to me being, well, extremely late. I had spent some extra time training and lost track of the time. 

I finally had the school gates in my sight, but right as I got close, a Limo pulled out of nowhere, causing me to crash my bike.

My bento was all over the place as I yelled at the limo.

Just then, the door opened and a pair of the softest looking legs-I mean-Lili stepped out. 

“I’ve found you, Asuka Kazama. Too bad it will be a short reunion.” She said, and honestly, looking back on it, She was really beautiful that day. 

Though, there isn’t really a time when she is never beautiful. Heh.

I mean, well... I’ll come back to that thought. 

At the time though, I was pissed because of my lunch. Never get between me and a good Bento.

“Shut up idiot! You crossed the line,” I began pointing at her, “I’ll show you just what happens when you mess with people’s food.”

I charged her and we began a duel. 

She was doing pretty well avoiding my attacks. 

Her butler, Sebastian, got out of the limo and said something, but I didn’t quite hear him. 

After a good few minutes, we called it a draw. 

She stated that she had to attend some business, “But I’ll be back to win next time.”

I wanted to giggle but I had to keep up appearances.

Lili got back in her limo and it took off, so I began to pick up my bike and gather what was left of my bento. 

I sighed until I heard a car noise, I turned around and Lili’s limo was back. The back door opened, and Lili stepped out, holding a box. “I almost forgot why I came here. Here, this is for you,” Lili put the box in my hand, “I made it this morning. Consider it a gift from rival to rival.” 

Her cheeks were sort of red (it was kind of cute), she turned around and hopped back in her limo, t his time driving off for good. 

As I opened the box, I found that it was a bento, a perfectly put together one at that.

I didn’t eat it until lunch but damn was it probably the best one I ever had.

I never properly thanked Lili for it, come to think of it. 

  
  
  


The next few times we interacted was when she would either come up and talk to me at school because she enrolled at the same school as me or when she would follow me around while I ran errands.

The first time I realized she was following me, she was wearing a rather ridiculous disguise with a moustache and everything. 

I straight up told her if she wanted to come with me on errands, she didn’t need all of that. 

She started following me around town when I did errands, surprisingly even helping me out with some of them. 

At school, despite her being the talk of the town, she always sat next to me during everything. 

Classes, boom there she was next to me. 

Lunch, boom there she was.

I didn’t mind though, it was really nice having company. 

All the girls are normally afraid of me due to me being brash whilst the boys only liked me for my body.

I had pretty much given up on wanting company until Lili showed up and I enjoyed spending time with her. 

She would sometimes overstep her bounds, like when she would try to do gang mediation or the whole Pandora’s box scenario, but having her around was nice. Plus we also still got to fight, so it was a very nice experience.

I am grateful she showed up honestly.

After a while, however, I became focused on another thing: getting revenge on Feng Wei for what he did to my father. 

The day came where I left for Feng Wei’s dojo, I was nervous to say the least. 

When I found him, he was meditating in his dojo, bowls of sake around his feet, our dojo sign was leaning against the wall.

I tried initiating a battle but he wouldn’t pay attention. After I attacked, he dodged and counterattacked effortlessly, even managing to cause the bowls of sake to land on him without breaking. 

It was ridiculous! I wasn’t prepared to leave emptyhanded.

I stomped on the floor, causing the bowls of sake to shatter on him, drenching him in the liquid. 

I quickly grabbed the sign and made my way to the exit, claiming a sort of victory over him. 

That was until I ran smack dab right into him, falling over and dropping my sign. 

His shadow loomed over me, he looked pissed. 

I had never experienced such fear until I looked him in the eyes. There was nothing but pure anger in them. 

As he moved towards me, I let out a scream. I figured I was done for, going to be murdered by my archenemy. 

That was until I heard a loud splat. I looked up and saw that there was what appeared to be a tomato peel on the back of his head.

“Feng Wei, I demand you step away from my rival!” to my surprise, Lili had shown up. She looked rather intimidated but kept her finger pointed at Feng Wei.

Feng Wei didn’t really acknowledge her existence until he felt the back of his head and realized his precious ponytail had been hit. 

His anger seemed to exude off of him as he began to walk towards Lili. 

“Lili! Get out of here! He will kill you!” I shouted, a surprising amount of fear in my voice as I worried for the blonde.

Lili smirked, however, and rushed Feng Wei. As he went to hit her, she evaded his attack and went for his legs, causing the fool to trip and face plant in mud.

Lili ran over to me, picking me up and grabbing my father’s sign before running around Feng Wei, who seemed to have been knocked out because he wasn’t even trying to get back up. Either that or he was embarrassed.

Lili let out a whistle and Sebastian came around the corner with the limo. 

Lili threw me and the sign in the back seat as she told Sebastian to step on it. 

After she saw that we were far enough away from Feng Wei’s dojo, she turned to me. “Mind telling me what that was about?”

I remember blushing, “Just some family drama.”

I tried looking out the window but I felt Lili’s arms wrap around me, “I’m just glad you are safe.” 

“Heh, thanks Lili.” I replied. 

Before I could return the hug however, Lili pulled away fast, her cheeks a very bright red, “ha, simply so I can beat you first because I am your rival.” after she said it, she got quiet, turning her head to the side. 

The rest of the car ride was silent until we got to my school where I left my bike. I told Sebastian thanks and let Lili know I really appreciated the help. She simply grabbed my hand, kissed it, and replied that it was no problem. I remember feeling a lot of heat in my cheeks. Things went back to normal between her and I, hanging out and the occasional spar (she would kiss my hand before and after every spar, claimed it was tradition.)

There was also a certain incident where she claimed she would be living with me, but it turned out that was simply a joke on her end (I think, she never acted on it so I just assumed) 

Then there was the most recent incident, the one with Bryan Fury. 

The day started out as normal, Lili hanging out with me.

She even challenged me to a fight today, though I don’t see that happening. 

When she told me she would be walking home alone due to Sebastian being on vacation, I didn’t really know what to think. 

I just remember taking off on my bike, way too many emotions going on. 

After I took a second to calm down, I decided I would try to walk with Lili to her home. I mean it was the least I could do. 

I started going the route she walked when we went on errands when I heard a familiar cackle, followed by a loud even more familiar scream.

I didn’t hesitate as I pedaled even harder. 

When I reached the alleyway, I saw Bryan Fury sitting on top of Lili. He was about to do his move where he beats his opponents faces in, I witnessed him do it to poor Bob once. I didn't hesitate then.

“HEY! DICKWAD!” I yelled as I used a randomly placed grate and launched my bike in the air, landing it directly across Bryan’s face. 

The battle was quick as my only goal was to get Lili out of there.

With a perfectly placed broken bottle to Bryan’s cheek it was safe enough for the two of us to leave. I got Lili on my bike and took off, I have to admit, having Lili ride with me was rather comfortable, as if it was mean-

“Hey Asuka, are you alright? You have been in there for a while.” Asuka lost her train of thought as Lili’s voice came through the door. “Ha, sorry I must have fallen asleep.” 

“Ah, alright. I was just slightly worried, sorry.” Lili replied, prompting Asuka to smile. “Thanks Lili.” 

Asuka listened as Lili went back to the front room. She then sat forward, preparing to get out. 

But she thought one last thing,  _ Man I really love that girl.  _

Asuka stopped, finding it hard to breathe. Did she just think the word love when it came to Lili? 

Asuka sat back down in the tub, “Am I in love with Lili?”

Asuka knew she was bi, that much was obvious.

Asuka had denounced the idea of love however, after realizing boys would only ever love her for her body and she scared every girl away.

Lili was different however. Lili always tried to get Asuka’s attention. Lili always protected Asuka and she engaged Asuka with something she really loved to do, fight.

“Oh god, I might be in love with Lili,” Asuka stated, staring at the ceiling.  _ I have a full week though, so maybe I can just test the waters and truly see if I am in love with her or not.  _

She smiled at the aspect of being with Lili in a romantic way.

Lili was sitting on the sofa when Asuka came in, “Oh hey, how was the bath?”

Asuka smiled, “Relaxing and thought provoking.”

Lili smiled, “I’m glad.”

“By the way, thanks for the bento way back when you first came out here.” Asuka said, rubbing her hand on her arm. 

Lili looked confused, “It was no problem, but what is bringing this up?” 

“I just never thanked you for it.” Asuka smiled at Lili. 

Lili smiled back, “Well it was my pleasure.” Asuka sat down on the couch next to Lili. 

As the two settled in though, a certain russian soldier was watching the two through a thermal scope. Dragunov wrote something down in his notebook, then proceeded to climb down the building. He knew what the next plan of attack was...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I wrote quite a lot more then I thought I would in this chapter. I quite like it though. I am starting to get an idea of where I want to go with this story so I hope you guys will like it


	4. Day 3

The morning sun shone through the window, waking up Asuka. She sat up and looked at the sleeping Lili. She looked so peaceful as she found a moment of relaxation. 

Asuka leaned over and patted her head before getting up and putting on her normal set of clothes. She walked to the front room and sat on the sofa. 

She didn’t have much to do today as it was a break, so she figured she might as well just relax for the day. 

Normally, she would be out training but she didn’t see that happening with her need (want) to protect Lili. 

She also didn’t know where Bryan Fury was after the incident and she didn’t know if there were others after Lili like he was.  _ It really must be stressful on her,  _ Asuka thought. 

She had always found it rather odd that such a rich girl would keep trying to get the attention of a poor nobody like her, it never really made sense but she never really minded it. 

_ I should get her something,  _ Asuka thought, getting up from the couch. She quickly walked over to her room to make sure Lili was still fast asleep, which thankfully she was. With that, Asuka was sure that Lili would be fine for 30 minutes by herself. Asuka walked out the front door, determined to bring back sweets for Lili.

  
  


Lili awoke, kind of dazed due to how hard she slept the previous night, awoke not entirely sure where she was.  She looked around and remembered she had been staying with Asuka Kazama, her rival/crush. 

She sat up and carefully maneuvered her leg so as to not upset the gash that was still present. She grabbed the cane Asuka gave her yesterday and made her way to the kitchen, looking forward to seeing Asuka. 

Unfortunately, Asuka wasn’t there. Nor was she in the front room, nor anywhere else in the house.  “I guess she went out,” Lili said to herself, making her way to the couch. 

She wasn’t too happy about the situation she currently found herself in, she wasn’t one who liked being stuck in one place for so long. She liked going out and doing stuff, she enjoyed her independence (though she did enjoy Sebastian’s help.) 

Now she couldn’t do that because of that jerk, Bryan Fury. She couldn’t even do her favorite thing: picking fights with Asuka (Though, she was honestly grateful for the time she is spending with Asuka right now.)

Lili pretty much had a crush on Asuka from the moment they met each other, though she just pushed it aside as hatred. Eventually though, she began to accept her feelings and even hung out with Asuka as a friend sometimes. “Maybe I can use this opportunity to see if she likes me back,” Lili said once again to herself, she really wished she could talk to Sebastian right now…

Asuka was standing in a nearby store, trying to determine which sweet would prove worthy for the monacan girl she was staying with. She was trying to decide between The Japanese Cheesecake or the Matcha Swiss Roll.  _ I don’t know how picky Lili is when it comes to this kind of thing, I have to be careful if I am to make sure she actually appreciates these… _

Asuka ended up buying both. She put both treats on her bike, but just as she was about to take off, she heard a voice coming from behind the store. She walked to the back of the store and saw Bryan Fury.

He had what appeared to be a radio up to his face as he talked into it, “Look, I don’t understand shit they have written here, so I don’t understand why I was left to take care of the shopping detail.”

“Because you talk too much and we need a break.” The voice came through the radio, it didn’t seem to be any kind of unique voice so Asuka didn’t really pay it any mind. 

“Why do we even need to wait? We know that wherever that Kazama bitch is, that Rich bitch is. So why do we need to wait long enough that I have to go out and get more food?” Bryan turns toward the direction Asuka was standing, allowing the Japanese girl to get a look at his face. He had his bandana pulled up to cover the lower half of his face, she assumed so it would cover where she stabbed him, and one of his eyes was blacker than the other. 

She hid as the other person responded, “Because we don’t know where they are, idiot. Just grab the food and get back here.” 

Bryan grumbled as he smashed the radio in his hand. He walked into the store. Asuka quickly got on her bike and began to ride back to her house, as she pedaled, she kept thinking back to the conversation she heard.  _ So Bryan is more of a subordinate in this situation huh? The real question is, who exactly is he working for? _

Feng Wei was listening in as the soldier hung up with Bryan. 

Feng Wei wasn’t too keen on working with others, especially when teaming up with Bryan. He, however, had his reasons for this team up. 

He sat down to meditate when Dragunov came in. The Russian handed the Chinese a yellow folder before he walked back out.

Feng Wei opened it up, smiling sinisterly at the content it had inside. He closed it as he heard what sounded like a shotgun being shot from around the corner. 

Bryan had returned it seemed… 

Asuka grabbed the sweets from the front of her bike and went into the house. 

She had hoped that Lili would still be asleep and she was partly right, as Lili was asleep on the coach now. Asuka set the sweets on the table as Lili sat up, blinking herself awake as she was met with the sight of Asuka with a bag. “Hey, where did you go?” She asked with a smile. 

Asuka felt her heart race a bit at how cute tired Lili was, “I just got some sweets for us, would you rather have the cheesecake or the swiss roll?” 

Lili got up and hobbled to the table, “which one do you recommend?” 

“Well I like both but I think you would like the swiss roll more. It is a bit more fancy.” Asuka said, sliding the matcha swiss roll to Lili. Lili took the plate and took a bite, and instantly felt like she was in heaven. She finished the dessert quickly, as she put down her plate she saw that Asuka had barely touched the cake. When she looked at Asuka’s face and noticed that she looked rather distant. Lili reached up and placed her hand on Asuka’s shoulder, scaring the japanese girl, “Hey, are you okay?” 

Asuka smiled and touched Lili’s hand, “Yeah sorry,” Asuka let out a sigh, “While I was out, I saw Bryan. He was talking to a man very angrily on a radio. It seems they are trying to find you.” 

Lili took another bite as Asuka had a look of worry. “Do you know who the other man is?” Lili asked. 

“It wasn’t anyone I could recognize. Know anyone you might have pissed off recently?” Asuka asked, half joking. 

Lili shrugged, “When you are an heiress, you make a ton of enemies without ever meeting them. I get kidnappers and assassins every other tuesday.” 

Asuka frowned at that, “I don’t really like the sound of that.” 

She lowered her head a bit as Lili watched her, “It really is alright Asuka. I am used to it, plus my fighting usually stops them.” 

Lili was about to reach over but Asuka shot up and wrapped her arms around the Monacan. It surprised Lili but she quickly reciprocated the hug. 

They sat there silent for a moment before Asuka pulled away, a bit red in the face, “You know you owe me a fight once all this is over.” Asuka said with a smile. 

Lili chuckled, “But of course, I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Lili and Asuka smiled at each other. 

_ I probably should tell her about my feelings after all of this, she has a lot on her plate,  _ Asuka thought to herself. 

_ She probably doesn’t feel the same way about me,  _ Lili thought to herself. 

And so they sat there, unaware of how the other was truly feeling...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while for this. As I said, I don't really have a plan but I am starting to form one. Also I had some things come up too, I will try to be more cordial with my later ones. I might take also take a second to finish this one due to another fanfic I need to finish so I might try balancing that a bit between the two. But I will try to get the next chapter out soon. 
> 
> (Also, I realize I have been writing Bryan Fury like his SFxTK caricature, sorry about that but it is too late to change.)
> 
> Thanks for Reading :-)


	5. Day 4

Mr. Kazama wasn’t a very busy man anymore. With his daughter grown up and him retiring to become a pacifist, he didn’t find a real interest in business stuff. His daughter ran the dojo while he handled the financial parts of it. 

He wished he could say he missed the fighting, but in all actuality, it wasn’t that bad. 

Things got even easier when some monacan family that Asuka apparently knew began to pay their rent for both their house and the dojo, and Mr. Kazama was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

He actually met the daughter of the family, a girl roughly the age of his daughter named Emilie, who seemed quite delighted to meet him. It was actually on a day when Asuka was out and about that she showed up with an old man. She was a rather energetic young girl, explaining her rivalry with Asuka and then promptly asking question after question about Asuka, what school she went to, what she liked, what she does in her free time and so on. Mr. Kazama didn’t mind answering, he was quite proud of the lady his daughter had become. What he couldn’t quite figure out was why Lili’s cheeks turned red after he mentioned fighting was a hobby of hers.

After that happened, Asuka came home so he relayed what had happened and Asuka’s cheeks also turned red, still confusing the man. 

Anyway, it was all thanks to Lili’s family that Mr. Kazama was even able to save up enough money to go on a vacation, one his daughter claimed he so desperately needed. 

So here he was, on a bus heading back to his home. His vacation was supposed to last until the end of the week but he decided to come home early and surprise his daughter, vacations weren’t really his thing after all. The bus wasn’t really going too fast and it surprisingly wasn’t too packed, so Mr. Kazama was able to catch some sleep as he rode it. 

It could have been a normal ride if the bus didn’t abruptly stop, launching Mr. Kazama out of his seat. 

As he got back up, he spotted a man outside the front window. The man was wearing what appeared to be a military jacket with no shirt underneath, pants, and he had a bandana covering his face. 

As Mr. Kazama looked closer, he noticed that the man had what appeared to be a robotic arm and leg. 

The Bus Driver began to honk the bus horn at the man, prompting the man to crack his neck. The Man whipped an LMG off his back and promptly aimed it at the bus. 

Mr. Kazama grabbed the nearest people and took them to the ground as bullets sprayed the bus. As the glass shattered, the sound of maniacal laughter mixed with shooting sounds filled the bus. 

After the shooting stopped, Mr. Kazama looked up, being met with the sight of the bus driver’s hand covered in blood. Mr. Kazama barely had time to register anything else when he heard the sound of the glass on the door shattering, he looked up and was met with the sight of The Man. 

“Mr. Kazama right?” The Man said, kneeling down in front of Mr. Kazama. 

“Please! Whatever you want with me, just don’t hurt them!” Mr. Kazama said, pointing to the other people on the bus. 

The Man let out a cold laugh, “I don’t think you are at liberty to give me orders. The name is Bryan Fury, and we are going to have a little fun,” Bryan lifted up his gun and struck Mr. Kazama in the face, knocking the poor guy out. 

\-------------

“How is your leg doing?” Asuka asked Lili, both girls sitting on the couch next to each other. 

“It feels slightly better, I can move a bit more freely without getting a sharp bout of pain shooting through me,” Lili lifted her leg a bit. The leg was still bandaged but it seemed like Lili didn’t really have as much pain as she did the day before. A

suka watched and nodded, “Do you need more medicine?” she asked. 

Lili smiled, “No, I should be fine. I mean, after all, I normally take rather heavy strikes from you.” Both girls laughed. 

They were drinking a tea Lili had in her bag. Asuka had to admit she rather liked the taste, It was quite delicate. 

Lili finished her cup and set it down before turning to Asuka, “I really can’t thank you enough for being this hospitable to me.” 

“It wasn’t any problem, Lili,” Asuka began, but she was shushed by Lili’s eyes. Her eyes seemed to be saying something, as if confused by what she was going to say. 

Lili placed her hand over Asuka’s and held it in her own, “I genuinely mean it Asuka. I could have been killed right now because of Bryan, but you were there for me. I don’t know how I could ever repay you for that.” 

Asuka looked down at their hands, her heart racing.  _ “I don’t get it. we have dealt blows and full on hit each other, why is my body acting like this now?”  _ Asuka thought. 

She raised her eyes to meet with Lili’s, a beautiful shade of blue was all that was on Asuka’s mind. “You don’t need to repay me for anything Lili. I would have done it no matter what,” She stammered out, transfixed by her rivals' eyes.

They sat there, staring into each other’s eyes for a while, their bodies subconsciencly inching forward. “Asuka, I…” Lili didn’t know why but she just wanted to kiss Asuka right now. She moved her head back but Asuka just moved hers with her.

“Can I tell you something, Lili?” Asuka asked, her expression kind of hard to read. 

Lili gulped, “Uh, of course Asuka, anything.” 

Asuka leaned a bit closer, “I think you’re really beautiful.” Lili felt her heart stop as Asuka was practically leaning over her. Asuka just kept looking into her eyes though, not even noticing how close she was, “I don’t know when or how I began to feel like this, but I have a crush on you. I know it is weird because we are rivals and we are both girls but I have never felt this way about anyone before. I was going to wait until after this whole situation was done but I couldn’t, I just like you too much. I know this is sudden and I am sorry. If you are mad I completely understand but I feel this way and I just couldn’t hold back.”  She didn’t once break eye contact with Lili, which just made it harder for Lili to respond as she was drawn in by Asuka’s brown eyes. 

“Asuka, I…” She started, but before she could finish whatever thought was supposed to form, her body shot forward, wrapping Asuka in a hug. Asuka was caught by surprise but returned the affection, a bit slowly as she thought this was a form of rejection “Asuka,to tell you the truth, I have had the biggest crush on you for a long time. You are just so brave and strong and everything about you enraptured me, from my body to soul.” She said, feeling Asuka wrap her arms tighter around Lili.

“Thank you Lili.” Asuka said, smiling into Lili’s arms.

Lili smiled, “Don’t think that you are going to get out of that fight that you promised me though.” 

Asuka laughed, sitting up to look at the taller girl, “I wouldn’t dream of it.” 

Both girls sat there smiling, both kind of wanting to kiss the other. Before either of them could act though, Asuka’s phone started ringing. She broke from the hug and looked at the caller ID, “hmm, it’s my dad. Hold on a second, Lili.” 

She clicked accept and put it up to her ear, “Hey dad.” 

“Hello, Asuka.” A cold American voice replied. 

Asuka pulled the phone away from her face and turned to Lili, who became worried because of Asuka’s expression. Asuka put the phone on speaker, “Bryan, why do you have my dad’s phone?” 

“Isn’t it obvious? I kidnapped him. It was easy too, he didn’t put up a fight,” Bryan said, voice clearly giving away that he was amused by his actions, “Check the news and you’ll find something about a massacre on a bus, it was my doing.” 

Bryan let out a laugh as Lili switched on the tv and flipped through the channels. She got it onto a news channel and sure enough, there was a bus engulfed in flames. The news report mentioned that there were no survivors.  “The news report is wrong of course, your dad is over here taking a nice little nap," Bryan joked. 

Asuka could barely contain her anger, Lili picked up the phone before anything could be said though, “Bryan Fury, this is Emilie de Rochefort. What do you want?”

“We want a meeting with the two of you, and we shall exchange Asuka’s dad for you. Then we can all go on our merry way.” Bryan responded.

Asuka made a rather pissed off face but Lili put her hand up to Asuka to calm her down, “You have a deal Bryan.” 

She hung up the phone before turning to Asuka. “Lili! What the hell?” 

Asuka punched a wall in anger as Lili just smiled, “We won’t be going in alone. Just let me borrow your phone for one more call.” Asuka gave Lili a quizzical look as the monacan dialed a number.

\---

“The perp was arrested rather easily if I do say so myself.” Lei Wulong was describing his favorite arrest to Lars Alexanderrson and Alisa Bosconovitch. The trio was out fishing, not something unusual for them but it was still nice nonetheless.

“Lei, you are scaring away the fish,” Lars said jokingly, holding his pole ahead of him. 

Alisa was sitting not too far away from the two when her pocket started to vibrate. She pulled out her phone to an unrecognized number, “hmmm.”

“So? it is quite a nice day, I bet the fish are just wanting to be caught,” Lei joked around, bumping Lars. 

“Not with an attitude like that my friend. You have to be calm and concise, feel the pole and embrace silence,” Lars took a deep breath in before being bumped by Alisa. 

“Lars, we had a phone call.” Alisa said, her tone one of slight worry. 

Lei turned to the android, “Is everything alright?” 

“We might need your help too, it has to do with Lili and Asuka. Lili says it is an emergency!” Alisa stammered before taking off. 

Lars looked to Lei before the two followed her back to the car, “I guess we can fish later.” Lars sighed...


	6. Day 5

Lili spent the previous night calming down Asuka as they awaited any further news from the trio. Neither girl acknowledged the confession said yesterday, Asuka out of worry for her father and Lili out of respect. “ _ We can discuss that after we save her dad”,  _ Lili thought. 

When the other three arrived, Alisa flew off as Lars and Lei promptly sat down at the kitchen table with Asuka and Lili as Lili explained the current situation, Asuka chiming in occasionally with some stuff she knew or put together. 

“So Bryan Fury attacked you but you don’t think he is working alone?” Lei asked, writing some stuff down in his notepad. 

“I saw him talking on a radio to someone, though I couldn’t quite place who.” Asuka stated, placing her chin in between her thumb and index finger. 

Lei wrote a couple more things down before sighing and turning to Lars, “Where’s Yoshimitsu when you need him, eh?” 

Lars let out a chuckle before turning to Lili, “So when exactly are you two supposed with them.” 

“Today. We agreed to make an exchange today around noon,” Lili, sat forward placing her hands on the table, “In exchange for me, Bryan said that they would give Mr. Kazama back to Asuka. A deal I am willing to see through to make sure Mr. Kazama is safely returned.” 

Lili leaned back in her seat, placing her hands to her side. To her surprise, she felt Asuka’s hand bump into hers before their fingers intertwined with the others. Lili looked over to Asuka who had a rather worried yet angry expression to her face. Asuka turned to Lili, “Can I talk to you outside?” 

“Why?” Lili asked. Asuka just got more frustrated, “just please.” 

Asuka had an almost pleading tone to her voice that Lili just couldn’t ignore. She stood up and looked at Lei and Lars, “Will you excuse Asuka and I while we go discuss something?” 

“Yeah go ahead. We are going to be making a plan.” Lars stated as Lei simply nodded. 

Asuka grabbed Lili’s hand and took her to the front door, exiting and sitting down in front of it. Asuka let go of Lili’s hands and just hugged the taller girl. Lili returned the hug, noting that Asuka seemed to be shivering. “What’s wrong, Asuka?” Lili asked, letting her voice be soft. Asuka just held tighter, making Lili just a bit nervous. 

“I don’t get why you feel you have to do this,” Asuka finally said, her voice slightly rough. 

Lili moved her head a bit to look at Asuka, “do what?” 

“All this? Why do you feel you need to sacrifice yourself to them?” Asuka said, pushing Lili away a bit. She had tears in her eyes as she looked at Lili with an angered yet seemingly torn expression. 

Lili simply smiled, wiping away a tear from Asuka’s cheek, “Asuka Kazama, as a person as talented and smart as you are, you have to be able to see why.” She lifted up one of her fists and planted a kiss directly on it. She then lifted her hands to Asuka’s face, “I am not one to back down from a challenge. Do you think this is the first time I have dealt with creeps like these?” 

Asuka’s eyes went down a bit, “No. But-” 

“No buts Asuka. We are coming up with an idea and you have no reason to worry.” Lili said, going to remove her hands from Asuka’s, they were quickly grabbed however as Asuka raised her eyes and stared into Lili’s. Lili didn’t really know what to do as Asuka just stared, tears falling down her eyes. 

“Lili, I want to see my father again. I will see my father again. I refuse however to have him here without you here too. After we are done with this whole shitty situation, You and I are going on a date, you got that?” she had no hesitation in her voice as Lili felt her entire face heating up. She tried to say something until the moment was interrupted by “Congratulations!” 

Both Lili and Asuka froze and turned their heads to where the voice came from. There stood Alisa, with a big smile and her hands at her chest. 

Both Lili and Asuka jumped as Alisa flew forward, “I am so happy you two are finally together. Everytime you guys get together, both of your heart rates skyrocket and it was very obvious that you two liked each other.” 

Asuka and Lili both blushed hard as Alisa gave them basically a rundown of their relationship. She then abruptly stopped and turned around, “You can come out now by the way.” 

Alisa looked at a wall as both Asuka and Lili gave her a puzzled expression. The wall then seemed to shift as a figure became visible and a familiar thing shifted into view. 

“Yoshimitsu?!?!”  Both girls called out as the ninja walked forward and waved at them. 

Alisa smiled at both of the girls, “He has been staking out Brian when I bumped into him and told him your situation. He offered his sword in assistance.” 

Yoshimitsu pulled out a sword and knelt down in front of them. Asuka was a bit shocked by this random turn of events but Lili regained herself and curtsied to the ninja, “We gratefully accept your assistance, Yoshimitsu.” 

Yoshimitsu got up and stood behind Alisa. 

Alisa smiled, “Has my husband said anything to you about an idea?” 

Asuka shook her head, “Last thing we heard was that Lars and.... Wait what?” Asuka looked to Lili to see if she knew anything but even Lili seemed taken aback with the statement. “Husband?” she asked. 

Alisa looked to both of them and simply laughed, “Oh yeah, I suppose we didn’t tell anyone. Lars and I got married last spring.” 

Lili’s jaw dropped as Asuka just looked even more confused, “Wait, why weren’t we invited?” 

Alisa just laughed, “With the whole connection to the Mishima’s, it wouldn’t have been smart to make a big spectacle about it. We got married without a ceremony, only Lei and a particular friend of Lars was present. We got the certificate and have been on a sort of honeymoon ever since.” She smiled at the girls, who were both just surprised at the recent revelation. 

Yoshimitsu shifted a bit uncomfortably behind Alisa, causing the android to take note of how long they were outside. “Oops, we should probably head inside.” 

As she waved her hand, Asuka noticed a ring on her left hand. She nudged Lili, who also quickly noticed the ring. Alisa opened the door and walked inside, leaving Asuka and Lili just outside still slightly stunned. Yoshimitsu walked up and nodded to both girls to go head inside.

Once inside, they hatched out a plan, though Lei couldn't help but utter "What a fucking coincidence" when Yoshimitsu walked through the door.

\------

It was 12 o’clock.

At a random parking lot was parked a GAZ Tigr, just outside of it stood four figures.  Bryan Fury sat in front of Mr. Kazama, playing a one way game of patty cake with the tied up man. Sergei Dragunov stood at attention behind the two, while Feng Wei waited a bit further back. Mr. Kazama had a bit of blood on his forehead, from where Bryan hit him over the head. 

The area surrounding the men was noticeably quiet. 

As the clock turned 12:01, a bike bell could be heard. Asuka Kazama rode up to them on her bike, a blonde figure was sitting in front of her, facing away from the group of men. 

Bryan Fury got up and stood in front of the others, “Welcome, Asuka Kazama. Have you come to turn over Emilie de Rochefort for your dear beloved father?” he yelled out. 

Asuka kept silent, not saying anything, nor really showing off any emotion on her face. 

“Come on, you are reminding me of my teammates here.” Bryan let out a laugh as Dragunov just snarled at him. “Oh come on, let me have some fun,” Bryan said to the Russian, before facing back to Asuka, “I don’t know if you have met my friend here, but this is Sergei Dragunov. An excellent soldier really, but even more of a devilishly handsome man. I would call him outright evil but I can’t get a good reading on the guy.” Bryan laughed as Dragunov slightly seemed to smirk in response. Bryan then pointed to the guy standing further back, “Now this guy, I am sure I don’t need to introduce to you. This guy is down and out evil. He went from place to place beating the shit out of people to prove he is the best,” Bryan grabbed Mr. Kazama’s face rather harshly, “Even beating up your father enough to cause him to be a pacifist.” Bryan let out a laugh as he threw down Mr. Kazama. 

Asuka remained silent, with the blonde figure still facing away from the group. Bryan scowled a bit, “Why so silent, huh? Not finding anything I am saying amusing?” Asuka shook her head, causing Bryan to let out a laugh. “Everyone’s a critic.” 

As Bryan said that, Dragunov noticed a gleam from a building near them. Looking up, his eye took notice of what seemed to be a rifle. He turned his attention to it when he felt a presence around him. He unholstered his revolver and snarled at Bryan. Bryan turned around to Dragunov, “What is it?” 

Dragunov pointed his gun at Asuka and fired, knocking the blonde figure off of her bike. Asuka jumped back, “Hey, you could have hit me.” 

Feng Wei noticed that Asuka didn’t even react to what was supposedly Emilie getting shot, “It’s a set up.” he stammered. 

The blonde figure stood up and ripped off the wig, revealing none other than Alisa Bosconovitch.

“Goddammit!” Bryan yelled, he quickly punched his fist over to where Mr. Kazama was… only for his fist to never hit its target. His fist was held mid air right in front of Mr. Kazama’s face, Bryan recognized what was going on and reached his other hand up, grabbing the invisible force by the neck and slamming the force on the floor, revealing Yoshimitsu. “You got the goddamn space ninja involved?” Bryan yelled before being hit in the face by Yoshimitsu’s leg. 

Bryan engaged Yoshimitsu in a full on brawl as Mr. Kazama just sat there. 

Feng Wei ran up to the hostage but was quickly hit back by Asuka Kazama, causing him to direct his attention towards her.

A gun shot rang out as Bryan was hit in the back by a bullet by the rifle in the window, “Motherfucker! Dragunov, do something!” He was hit in the face again by Yoshimitsu’s leg, prompting him to direct his attention to the ninja again.

Dragunov watched the carnage before he decided to take out the hostage. He got up but was quickly tackled by a man in armor. 

Another man in an american police man’s suit of armor ran through it all, deflecting hits before he picked up the hostage and ran off to a nearby van. 

The man in armor on top of Dragunov pressed his helmet, “Lili! Wulong has Kazama! Get out of here!”  He went to face Dragunov before getting a taser to his neck, causing him to fall over unconscious. 

Dragunov stood up, looking over at Bryan, who was busy fighting Yoshimitsu, and Feng, who was fighting Asuka. 

In front of him stood Alisa, “Sergei Dragunov, you are under arrest for conspiring to kidnap Emilie de Rochefort.” 

Dragunov just snarled at the cyborg before pulling out a button. 

“Don’t… try...anything.” The man behind the russian said, still slightly injured. 

Dragunov considered the man’s words, before pushing the button. 

Bryan hit Yoshimitsu before stopping all of a sudden, his eyes beginning to grow a very bright red. Yoshimitsu rushed him, but Bryan grabbed the sword, spinning and throwing the ninja into the building window that the rifle shots came out of. He quickly rushed Alisa, knocking the android’s head off. 

Feng Wei stepped back so Bryan could tackle Asuka. He placed his hand around Kazama’s neck, “Asuka Kazama, we should be completely honest. We were never here for Emilie, but instead for you. It seems your relative wants something to do with a power of yours, one you probably haven’t even noticed.” Bryan tightened his grip around Asuka’s neck as she tried to claw into his hand to let her go. It was ineffective, “Don’t fret Asuka. I was given orders not to kill you. But I am not above crushing your goddamn windpipe.” 

Feng shifted uncomfortably as Dragunov opened his vehicle, preparing to take Asuka out of there. 

Asuka let out a pained scream as Bryan just kept applying pressure. Right as he was about to finish her off, a bike came out of nowhere and hit Bryan square in the face. 

He looked up to see Lili, right as she delivered a blow with her bad leg to his cheek.

Lili let out a pained noise as Bryan flew back a bit, letting go of Asuka’s neck as he redirected his anger to Lili. “Bitch! Do I need to-bzzt!” 

A katana pierced through his chest, he looked down before looking behind him, noticing Yoshimitsu. Yoshimitsu then dragged his sword down, ripping through Bryan. Bryan’s eyes began to fade out as he collapsed to the ground, shut off. 

Dragunov signalled some men to retrieve his body as he stood next to Feng Wei.  He fired a few shots at Yoshimitsu and Lili until his men had picked up and placed Bryan’s body into the back of his vehicle. He then turned his gun towards Feng Wei and shot the martial artist in the leg, betraying the man as he ran and jumped into the Gaz Tigr. 

The vehicle drove off, leaving behind Feng Wei as Lei Wulong came up and placed the man under arrest. Alisa checked on the still unconscious Lars as Lili crawled over to Asuka. 

Asuka looked at Lili, a smile over her mouth as she uttered, “We did it!” she then closed her eyes, letting herself fall into an unconscious state as Lili caressed her face, tears falling down the monaccan's face...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the wait. So, I want to address Yoshimitsu's involvement and how it seems a bit deux ex machina, honestly, I wanted to find a way to incorporate him seeing as he is one of my favorite video game characters ever. Honestly, I am quite proud of how the fighting turned out as well. I hope you guys all enjoyed it and I will see you next time :-)


End file.
